


Exolvuntur

by Howling_Eclipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: "Natura Inpedimenta Exolvuntur. That's what the doctors called it. Complications of Cyclical Nature, or something like that. Alpha in Spring, Omega in the fall, Beta during the Winter, and a compressed mini-cycle across the Summer."
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not finalized yet, and at this time I may only post up to chapter 5 online, as if I can finish it I hope to possibly publish it for real. In the meantime, I'm posting the rough drafts for the first few parts here, to both gauge potential interest and also any comments or critiques anyone wants to give.

"Your name is Fain, correct?" the police officer asked, setting down the file in his hands. The boy sitting across from him glanced at it.

"Misspelled my name. F-A-N-E, not F-A-I-N. But yes, that's me." he replied, self-conciously tugging at a strand of silver hair. He was barefoot, in loose sweatpants, an undershirt, and in a jacket that was clearly not his and a few sizes too big. "Are my friends being charged with anything?" he asked. The cop paused, glancing up from correcting the file.

"Given the situation, probably not, though it would help if each of you could give us a statement about what happened tonight, as well as some of the events leading up to. Whatever you think is relevant." the officer replied, sliding a pen and pad of paper across the table. He stood up as the teenager pulled the items closer. "I'm going to get us some food. I've had a long night and I imagine you did as well. Burger and fries, water to drink sound ok?" he offered, and Fane nodded absently while twirling the pen in his hands, thinking of where to start. As the officer left the room, Fane began to write.


	2. Recollections

I was twelve when I presented. Earliest in my year. It was a week or two before summer break, and to be honest, I don't remember much. Apparently all the conflicting hormones were too much for my body to handle and I blacked out. All I can really recall is walking down the hallway with Crash, discussing summer plans, and then waking up in an isolation ward in the hospital a few hours later. I spent the rest of that year and all of the next in that room, letting my hormones settle and the doctors mapped out my cycle. Natura Inpedimenta Exolvuntur. That's what the doctors called it. Complications of Cyclical Nature, or something like that. Alpha in Spring, Omega in the fall, Beta during the Winter, and a compressed mini-cycle accross the Summer.

I was able to keep in touch with my friends and parents through texts and video calls when I was lucid enough, but I never actually told them the specifics what was wrong with me. I mean, my parents knew because the doctors told them, obviously, but I didn't tell my friends. Not because I didn't trust them, I just...didn't want to acknowledge it. I didn't want everyone else to know that I was broken. Defective, as all the asshole alphas would call it. And I didn't want pity from my friends. It was bad enough that they got more protective of me afterwards, more aware of my health and stuff. I'm not sure if they were even fully aware of it, but I was.

I was finally able to leave the hospital two weeks before my fourteenth birthday, which is thankfully during my Beta phase. The doctors and I had figured out that all the currently existing hormone blockers don't work on me, something about the changing hormones fucking them up, I don't remember. But it would have been really difficult to hide my nature when my friends decided to throw me a party to celebrate my return if it hadn't been during a Beta phase, so I was glad for it. And the party was pretty good too, they must have coordinated the gifts they got me, because they all had the same theme. Crash got me this hoodie with a raven on the back, Twyla gave me a journal with a bunch of feathers on the cover, and Trace found this giant poster of a raven with a blood moon behind it. I did wind up having to replace the jacket a couple years later after it got ruined when Twyla and I got caught in an accident, but I still have the poster and the journal.

The rest of that year wasn't all that eventful, I stayed home for a week or two whenever I went into a rut or a heat during the school year and the summer, and my parents would take trips to go support whatever cause they were campaigning for each year during the winter instead of summer like they used to so that I wouldn't be on my own while my hormones were at thier worst. The only other major change was when Crash asking out Twyla, when we were all fifteen. Which was a good thing, they're great for each other, but I was...a little jealous, if we're being honest.

I'm not even sure what I was actually jealous of, really. Was I jealous of Twyla because I was attracted to Crash? Was I jealous of Crash because I wanted Twyla? Or just jealous of both of them because nobody would want a Defect like me? I never did figure that out. Yet another thing I didn't want to sit down and look closely at. There were a lot of things I didn't want to deal with at that age. It was kind of funny though, they actually wound up presenting together, minutes apart, a few weeks after Trace turned sixteen. Crash as an Alpha (and that was honestly a bit of a surprise, considering his family), and Twyla as an Omega (which wasn't as much of a surprise, really).

The rest of middle school and the first two years of high school went withought any noteworthy incidents, and everything just kind of settled into a new routine of normalcy. School, hanging out with friends, holing up in my room every so often for heats and ruts, having my friends over all winter while my parents were out of town fighting for equal treatment of all natures...it all became business as usual. It was this year when everything started getting crazy...


	3. Interlude I

"Let's see...one broken ankle, broken nose, dislocated shoulder, and a shattered jaw...three broken ribs, a heavily bruised sternum, and a broken spine...broken knee, broken wrist AND arm, damaged larynx, both shoulders dislocated, spine cracked...four broken fingers, broken hip, broken foot, and a kidney had to be removed due to being punctured by hip fragments." the cop tossed a stack of files onto the table and leaned back in his chair. "You only fought four people. I'd be a little impressed at how much damage you caused if it wasn't for the fact it's kinda fucked up. I'm genuinely surprised none of them are dead." the cop said, shaking his head. Giving a sigh, he changed track. "Hm...Crane Ashton, is it? Any relation to Corbain Ashton?" he asked, and the tall blond finally responded, nodding and looking up.

"I prefer Crash, and yes, that's my grandfather. He's...probably caused you guys a lot of trouble. Sorry." the boy replied, making a face. The cop laughed and waved his hand. 

"Don't worry about it. He's a pretty decent guy when he's sober. Plus it's not everyday we get called out because a 98 year old Omega knocked out three Alphas in thier prime during a bar brawl. Although, since the Ashtons are known for the Berserker gene, I'm not surprised you know how to hold your own in a fight. Was a little surprised that your file lists you as an Alpha though, most Berserker families produce Betas or Omegas." the cop said, playing with a pen, giving the boy a curious look-over.

Crash smiled slightly. "The Alpha gene and the Berserker gene are contra-indicative of each other, true, but they aren't actually mutually exclusive to each other. It's...rare, but there are occasionally Alpha Berserkers. Like myself...and I think one of my distant cousins?" he shrugs.

The officer's pen stilled as he tilted his head curiously. "You are...surprisingly calm for an Alpha Berserker, given the situation." the man stated quietly, and Crash shook his head in response.

"Oh I'm absolutely furious. But my pack is a lot more delicate than I am, so as soon as I started presenting I took steps to ensure I would always be able to maintain control of myself. ....Please don't tell the others I called them delicate, by the way. They'll...take it the wrong way." the blond explained, tilting his head towards the officer, who had stopped leaning his chair back and was watching him closely.

"Are you saying you can put yourself into a combat trance?"

"I'm saying I'm still in one." Crash replied and the officer stood up, taking in the boy's near total stillness and knowing, with absolute certainty, that the standard procedure of handcuffing Alpha's being questioned to the table was nowhere near adequate should the younger male decide to leave the room.

"I see. Well...I still need to talk to the other half of your group, get a clearer picture of everything leading up to what happened tonight, so just uh...chill here for a bit." he stated, circling the table and heading for the door.

"Officer Finlay?" He sighed silently at the soft voice, turning to the boy, his hand still on the doorknob. The blond had turned to look at him, and the cop could for once see past the veneer of forced calm in his eyes to the sheer rage lurking beneath. "You're right. It would have been simple to kill them. I WANTED to, for what they were doing. What they planned to do. I chose not to because dead things don't suffer." Crash explained, his mask slipping as he snarled the last four words, before turning back to the table and going still once more. Officer Finlay gave a slight shiver, his mouth dry as he turned and left the room, leaving the boy to himself.


End file.
